Drabbles of Sherlock and Holmes
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: this is just a place where i can write down my random ideas that i don't think will make a full story :D prompts are welcome and appreciated. please review :D rated so anything can happen :D
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hey there :) this is basically just a place for me to put my random ideas that I can't see making a whole story :D **

**These will be for either the 2009 movie (RDJ Holmes) or the 2010 TV shows (BC Holmes). I'll let you know at the start of each chapter which one it is :)**

**Please feel free to give me some prompts :D**

**xXxXx**

RDJ Holmes.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." Watson pushed the door and open and walked in to see Holmes sat in his armchair, smoking a pipe. "Watson? You know how irritating it is when you're trying to do something and someone won't leave?"

"I've only just came in!" Watson spluttered.

"Not you Watson." He waved his hand in the direction of the window at the other end of the room.

"Oh, hello Miss Adler." Watson laughed.

"Afternoon Doctor, how are you today?" she smiled.

"Don't answer Watson! She'll never leave if you talk to her!" Holmes hissed.

"I'm very well thank you, and yourself?" Watson replied, ignoring Holmes' glare.

"I'm marvellous. I was just trying to persuade him to join me for lunch, but apparently he's busy." She said sceptically, raising her eyebrow as Holmes attempted to look busy.

"What exactly are you busy with Holmes?" Watson asked.

"… Thinking. About _very_ important things and you are both distracting me!"

"Right. Well, I just popped by to check you weren't dead. I'll be on my way now. Good day Miss Adler. Holmes." Watson nodded his head and made for the door.

"Don't leave me Watson!" Holmes cried.

"Don't be so childish." Watson chuckled and left the room.

Irene made her way over to Holmes' chair and leant down so that their faces were close.

"Now then, what shall we do now?" she asked with a suggestive look.

"Watson! Help!" Holmes muttered weakly.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: as I said, just a place for random things lol :)**

**If you have any requests for either Sherlock, please let me know :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: here's the next drabble :) hope you like it :D**

**xXxXx**

RDJ Holmes.

"Holmes, why don't you trust Mrs Hudson?" Watson broke the silence they had settled into.

"Because, my dear Watson, she poisoned me."

"What are you talking about? When did she try to poison you?" Watson asked, putting down his paper.

"Well, about six months ago she bought me up some tea, when I drank said tea; I woke up two days later. She drugged me Watson." Holmes replied, lighting his pipe.

Watson immediately started fidgeting in his chair, looking uncomfortable as Holmes raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever is the matter Watson?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Watson replied quickly.

"You're lying to me. What's the matter?" Holmes asked, looking Watson up and down.

"I- uh, I mean… ahem. Itwasmethatdruggedyou" he said quietly and quickly.

"Sorry?" Holmes frowned.

"I'm terribly sorry old boy. It's just that you hadn't slept in days and I had to do something. I didn't mean you nay harm, naturally." Watson stuttered, looking at the floor.

"It was you?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"Right. Well then, you owe Mrs Hudson an apology." He announced.

"You're quite right. It wasn't fair that she's had to bare your grudge all these years." Watson replied, walking to the door.

"What? No, I meant because after that I put a dead toad in her bed." Holmes replied and picked up the paper.

"Perhaps its best if we leave be, hm?" Watson suggested with a nervous look towards the stairs.

"Whatever you say Watson."

"Right." Watson returned to his seat and looked around. "Holmes isn't that my waist coat?" he asked, gesturing to the one Holmes was wearing. Holmes raised an eyebrow at him pointedly and Watson stuttered out a; "Oh yes, it doesn't fit me anymore anyway."

Holmes sniggered behind his paper.

**a/n: another lil random thing lol :) hope you liked it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hey there! :D how are you? Good? Good. Here's another little random drabble :D Remember, if you have any prompts, please let me know :)**

**xXxXx**

BC Holmes

"I can't believe it John!" Sherlock shouted as he paced the living room.

"Uh, what can't you believe?" John asked as he closed his laptop.

"Lestrade won't let me in to look at a body!"

"… Why?"

"Because _apparently_ they have this case solved and don't need my help. They have the wrong man John! Bloody idiots." He glared out the window, as if they could see him from where they were.

"Why don't you just go anyway?" John asked as he got up to make tea.

"Because they've told Molly not to let me in… I have the perfect idea!" he exclaimed suddenly.

John stared at the door for a minute before shrugging and going back to making tea.

…

Molly placed her clipboard down on the desk before getting cleaned up, ready to examine a body.

She walked over to the body bag, readjusted her gloves, and unzipped it, glancing up at the clock before looking at the body.

"Ah, Molly. About time." Molly leapt backwards, slamming into the counter and knocking a few glasses to the ground.

Sherlock sat up in the body bag with a raised eyebrow at Molly. "What's the matter?"

"You- what are you doing in there?" she stuttered, suddenly nervous.

"I need to examine a body. Could you bring out Mr Thomas for me?" he asked casually as he hopped off the table.

"I-I… I'm not supposed to let you see him." She answered with a nervous glance at the door.

"You won't get into trouble; I'll say I let myself in. Come along Molly. This is a matter of importance." He shooed her along by flicking his wrists and she wandered over to the body, opening up the bag for him to look at him.

"Be quick Sherlock." She muttered.

"Will do…" he trailed off as he looked at a bruise on the neck. "Aha! I knew it! The murderer couldn't possibly be the brother, he was right handed, not left!" with that he swept from the room, leaving a shaken Molly behind.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: there we go. Sherlock in all his madness :D please review and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: here's another one for BBC Sherlock, coz I posted 2 RDJ Holmes ones :D**

**xXxXx**

BC Sherlock.

"Sherlock, everyone's staring at us." John whispered to Sherlock as they made their way through London.

"Of course they are John, don't be an idiot. We're walking through London, soaking wet with ripped clothes. Of course they're going to stare." Sherlock replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about not shooting that dog. It was too cruel." John muttered.

"It doesn't matter, once I removed him from my trouser leg it was easy to get up the tree."

"Yeah, but I could've helped."

"In case you've forgotten, you were being mauled by a squirrel, John."

"… True. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a squirrel again."

"Look out, John! Squirrel!" Sherlock shouted, laughing as John yelped and ducked down low.

"That was a mean trick. I'm gonna get a dog, call it Gladstone, and teach it to bite your groin." John huffed.

"Oh really? Gladstone? That name is supposed to scare me?"

"It would if it belonged to a Rottweiler."

"Mrs Hudson would murder you if you got a Rottweiler, John. And I would _unfortunately_ be unable to find the culprit." Sherlock smirked as they turned onto Baker Street.

"Haha. Why didn't we get a taxi again?"

"Because when you tried to wave one down, they laughed and drove away. Besides, you need the exercise?"

John, looking slightly offended, looked at his stomach. "I'm not fat!"

"I never said you were John. Simply that you needed exercise."

"… Whatever." John muttered moodily as they entered the flat.

"Sherlock, John, whatever have you done to yourselves?" Mrs Hudson cried as they walked in.

"I got attacked by a dog, John got mauled by a squirrel and is now planning on getting a dog called Gladstone and training it to latch onto me." Sherlock answered as he strode upstairs.

"You will not get a dog!" Mrs Hudson called up after John followed Sherlock.

"Fine! I'll train a hobo to do it!" John shouted.

"John? You forget that I know the homele-"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll think of something." John muttered and sulked away into his room.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: complete randomness for you there :D a bit OOC, but I thought it worked :) let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas :)**


End file.
